Quarter of Silence (Boboiboy Version)
by AnginTaufanGalaxy
Summary: One shot! A crossover with Detective Conan. Story base on the movie, Quarter of Silence. Sebuah tragedi telah berlaku yang telah menyelamatkan ramai nyawa tetapi meraut nyawa seseorang yang dikasihi. Warning: No characters of Detective Conan, only the scene darinya (salji runtuh) dan hanya satu character mati


**Another one shot! This time crossover with Detective Conan. Aku ambil idea dari Detective Conan 15: Quarter of Silence. Also ada idea aku reka.**

 **Reminder: No characters of Detective Conan but characters of Boboiboy. The setting is from Detective Conan.**

 **Warning!: HaliTauGem as siblings (Hali 15 thn, Tau 10 thn, Gem 5 thn), only one character dies, tragedy & angst. Fang 15 thn, Yaya 15 thn dan Daun 14 thn, Api & Air 10thn, Ying 5 thn. Also miss & typos**

 **Read, enjoy and review!**

* * *

Semua pandanganku telah menjadi gelap. Kesejukan terasa di seluruh badanku. Tidak aku mendengar apa-apa bahkan satu suara pun tiada. Aku mencuba untuk menggerakkan jariku tetapi gagal.

Di manakah aku? Apa yang sudah terjadi? Oh, ya. Aku baru teringat. Apakah aku akan mati begini? Hisk, hisk. Yah~ Nampaknya begitu. Ini untuk kebaikkan semua juga. Ma...maafkan aku semua.

Maafkan aku kerana akan mati dalam keadaan begini. Maafkan aku juga atas perkara aku buat. Hanya itu caranya agar kamu semua selamat. Hisk, hisk. Maafkan aku abang, adik. Maaf.

Selamat tinggal semua.

.

.

.

Quarter of Silence (Boboiboy Version)

By Angin Taufan.

.

.

.

Sepi, kosong, aman dan putih. Itulah dapat digambarkan sekarang. Seluruh tempat telah memenuhi salji dari atas gunung hingga ke semua hutan di kelilingnya. Disebabkan oleh satu tragedi yang telah menyelamatkan ramai nyawa lagi membunuh seseorang. Seseorang yang amat dikasihi.

Munculnya seorang abang berpakai jaket salji berwarna merah. Dia sedang berlari ke kejadian itu sambil menjerit dan mencari seseorang. Diikuti oleh tujuh orang yang menghampiri ke tempat kejadian itu juga.

"Taufan!" Jerit si abang. Dia mencari dan dia menggali. Dia pun menjerit tetapi tidak ada sebarang tanda pun mengkatakan di mana adiknya. Dia takut, sangat ketakutan. Takut bahawa adiknya telah pergi.

"Taufan! Jangan tinggalkan kami!" Mohon Halilintar sambil menitiskan air matanya deras.

"Di mana kau?!" -Fang.

"Taufan!" -Yaya.

"Abang!" -Gempa.

Mereka yang lain menjerit juga tetapi tidak ada gunanya lagi. Mereka hanya mendengar adalah tiupan angin dan nafas mereka masing-masing. Mereka semua mula menggali dan mencari di seluruh tempat, sangat berharap salah seorang daripada mereka telah menjumpanya.

Sepuluh minit telah berlalu dan pencarian mereka nihil. Harapan mereka semakin nipis tetapi mereka tetap pasti akan hidupnya si mangsa. Hanya tinggal lima minit sahaja lagi untuk menyelamatkan dia.

"Tak, tak mungkin abang telah-" Bergeletar Gempa untuk menyambung perkataannya.

"Mati." Sambung Air yang dah ketakutan.

"Jangan! Dia tak boleh mati!" Jerit Api yang dah mula mengalir air matanya.

"Tolonglah jangan dia!" Jerit Ying seterusnya.

"Abang Taufan!" Nangis Gempa lalu memeluk abang pertamanya dari belakang.

"Kau harus jumpa dia, bang!" Sebuah idea terlantas difikiran Halilintar dan dengan itu dia mendail handphone Taufan. Dia sangat berharap agar dapat bersambung.

"Yes! Ia bersambung!" Syukur Halilintar. Semua orang lega terhadap idea si abang telah berjaya. Dengan itu, mereka diam dan mendengar teliti di mana deringan handphone punya Taufan berada.

"Ia ada di situ!" Jerit Gempa yang telah dapat mengesan bunyi deringan itu lalu menunjuk tempat itu. Gempa berlari dan diikuti oleh Halilintar dan yang lain.

Tiga minit telah berlalu.

Halilintar dan Gempa tergesa-gesa mengali dan mengaut semua salji itu. Sangat yakin adik/abangnya itu ada di tempat itu. Tetapi usahanya gagal saat melihat handphone itu sahaja tanpa pemiliknya. Mereka yang lain cuba mencari berhampiran dengan handphone itu. Tetap juga tak ada.

"Dia tak ada kat sini." -Daun.

"Sini pun." -Api.

"Tak ada." -Air.

"Kita sudah puas mencari. Tapi-" -Ying.

"Hasilnya nihil." -Yaya. Semua orang telah hilang harapan mereka. Manakala Halilintar dan Gempa...

"Taufan! Kau dimana?! Aku mohon jawap!" Mohon Halilintar.

"Abang Taufan! Kenapa kau tak ada?!" Mohon Gempa yang telah berlari jauh dari abang pertamanya.

Semua orang mula menitiskan air matanya, sudah percaya bahawa Taufan telah mati. Tangisan dari kanak-kanak telah mengisi tempat itu. Halilintar pun telah menangis. Putus asa bahawa adiknya telah mati.

Gempa yang melihat semua dalam kesedihan telah membulat matanya. Tidak percaya yang mereka semua telah berputus asa bahkan abangnya sendiri. Dia benci melihat semua itu.

"Kamu semua berhenti begitu sahaja?!" Marah Gempa. Semua orang menatap dia sedih.

"Gempa, sudahlah." Kata Halilintar tidak bersemangat masih teresak-esak dalam tangisannya.

"Berhenti? Aku tak akan berhenti selagi aku tak jumpa abang Taufan! Kita hanya tinggal seminit lagi!" Marah Gempa lagi lalu meyambung pencariannya.

"Gempa sudahlah. Tolonglah." Peluk Halilintar yang agar memberhentikan Gempa dari mencari lagi.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku benci semua! Aku benci abang! Aku nak cari abang Taufan. Lepaskan aku!" Bergelut Gempa untuk lepas tetapi tidak berjaya.

"Sudahlah Gempa! Dia dah mati!"

"Dia belum mati!" Gempa menampar Halilintar. Halilintar melepaskan dia kerana tidak tahan lagi akan semua ini. Dia menangis lagi manakala Gempa pergi mencari lagi.

Gempa berlari ke sana ke mari. Dia menggali. Dia memanggil tetapi ia memang tidak ada gunannya lagi. Pandangannya mula memudar kerana air matanya mula berbentuk. Dia jatuhkan dirinya ke salji yang sejuk dan menangis sepuasnya. Dia tidak percaya bahawa abangnya yang ceria itu telah meninggalkan dia. Dia masih lagi ingat wajah abangnya yang sungguh cerah.

"TIDAK!"

Tiba-tiba, dia terlihat salji yang berhampirannya dengannya telah bertukar warna. Warna yang mengerikan iaitu darah. Adakah itu Taufan? Gempa terus menghampirnya lalu menggali salji itu secepat-cepatnya. Akhirnya dia jumpa baju jaket berwarna biru. Jaket biru serta orangnya. Dia telah jumpa abangnya.

"Taufan!" Jerit Gempa gembira. Semua orang termasuk Halilintar yang mendengar terus berlari ke arah Gempa. Mereka semua mengelilingi tempat itu manakala Halilintar menolong adik menggali lagi dengan sebanyaknya dan secepatnya agar dapat mengeluarkan adik pertamanya.

Kondisi Taufan sangat merisaukan setelah berjaya dikeluarkan. Semua tubuhnya telah kesejukan dan kepalanya telah berdarah kuat mungkin akibat terhempas ke sesuatu. Wajah expresi Taufan pucat. Matanya juga tertutup dan mulutnya telah bertukar warna kepada biru. Tidak sangka wajahnya sangat menenangkan.

"Taufan. Bangunlah." Kata Halilintar, tetapi mata si adik tetap tertutup.

"Abang Taufan?" Tatap Gempa tidak percaya. Tak mungkin...

"Oi, Bangunlah!" Kata si abang lagi kini memegang pipi adiknya dan menepuk pipinya berkali-kali. Sangat berharap adiknya akan sedar dan membuka matanya.

"Abang! Aku mohon sedarlah!" Jerit Gempa yang sudah tertumpah air matanya. Tetap juga mata Taufan tertutup.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau sanggup buat begitu?! Kenapa kau korbankan dirimu untuk selamatkan kami?!" Sambung Gempa.

"Kau tak sayangkan kami, Taufan?! Taufan!"

Tetapi semua itu tidak berhasil. Mereka adik-beradik kini sedar bahawa abang/adiknya telah pergi. Bukan, dia telah mati atas penyebab menyelamatkan mereka dari tragedi itu. Dia telah mati!

Kedua adik-beradik memeluk abang/adiknya yang telah pergi dan tangisannya telah keluar kerana mereka tidak dapat menahan lagi. Suara mereka pecah. Diri mereka hancur. Taufan, seorang abang dan adik yang sangat ceria dan tenang kini telah meninggalkan mereka.

 **~THE END**

* * *

 **Finally it's done! Sori if alunannya cepat dan tak ada rasa angstnya. Tapi aku rasa ada kot. Hmm... entahlah. Alright! If nak mefavourite, mefollow aku sangat silakan. Review pun juga dipersilakan. Bagai readers nak review sudah aku berucap awal terima kasih. Soo TERIMA KASIH! SARANGHAE!^^**

 **Author Angin Taufan is saying,**

 **Bye!**

 **Review! Review! Please?**


End file.
